Princesse charmante ?
by ShiAKi9
Summary: Shizuru doit épouser un homme qu'elle ne connait pas, mais une jeune fille va voler la mariée xD Mais qui c'est? NatShiz


On ne peut pas dire que l'amour fasse les choses à moitié. Comme le dit si bien cette phrase " le coeur à ses raisons que la raison n'explique pas".

Si seulement on avait la possibilité de contrôler nos émotions. A cause de ses sentiments je suis obligé de me cacher. Je les enfouis au plus profond de moi même. J'aimerai tellement avoir la possibilité de choisir la personne que j'aime mais on ne peut pas toujours avoir se que l'on désir, la preuve je suis amoureuse d'une fille mais mes parents en pensent autrement et veulent me marier avec un homme que je ne connaîs même pas, un parfait inconnu. De plus je ne sais même pas si cette fille éprouve la même chose que moi. Tout est si confu dans ma tête, j'ai du mal à réfléchir.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur elle, je n'ai cessé de penser à elle.

Elle est tellement jolie, pas très grande, de long et magnifique cheveux de la couleur de la nuit. Et ses yeux. Des yeux qui me hantent, chaques nuits, chaques jours, toutes les minutes, secondes. Ils ne me quittent jamais. Ils sont si beau, perçant mais doux. Ils expriment une profonde gentilesse. Comment leur résister. Je fond dès que les miens croisent ses deux perlent émeraudes. Même si parfois elle paraît froide, il n'en ait rien, cette facette qu'elle s'est crée et simplement une protection pour cacher sa timidité mais ça il n'y a que moi qui le sache. Je suis la seule à avoir découvert sa vrai personnalité. Elle m'a reservé se privilège.

Je suis hélas issu d'une grande famille noble et dans toutes les grandes familles qui se respectent se qui compte le plus, c'est l'argent que peut rapporter un mariage arrangé.

Mes parents ne pensent qu'a ça, voila leur slogan pour me faire épouser un homme que je n'aime pas:

" Allons ne fais pas enfant pense à l'argent que va nous rapporter se mariage, notre famille va encore gagner un rang dans la noblesse".

Parfois quand ils me lancent se discours, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi la fille indigne et que je ne représente pas correctement la famille Fujino à leurs yeux. Je me dégoute moi même.

Mais depuis un certain temps, je me dis qu'en faite je ne compte pas à leur yeux, je ne suis qu'une femme qui va leur permettre d'avoir plus d'argent. Et je me rend compte que personne ne fait réellement attention à moi.

J'aurai pu penser comme ça si mon ange gadien ne m'avait pas délivré de ses sensations impures. Je lui dois la vie et l'espoire d'une vie meilleure. Et c'est pour celà que je l'aime.

Même si son geste n'est sans doute que par pur amitié, moi je l'aime. mais elle ne le sait pas et ne sans doute probablement pas, naive. Si elle savait, quelle serait sa réaction le dégout, l'horreur, l'aversion ou l'amour?

J'en sais rien et je me vois mal lui avouer mes sentiments dans notre situation actuelle.

Quelques heures plutôt Natsuki était venu chez moi pour me sauver du mariage qui m'attendait avec l'inconnu. J'étais dans ma chambre entrain de me préparer pour la cérémonie lorsque j'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir. Biensur, je suis sorti pour voir se qui se tramait au dehors et lorsque j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai aperçu Natsuki qui courait dans tous les sens dans le couloir pour pouvoir échapper aux gardes. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle se précipita vers moi et rentra dans la chambre et nous enferma à clé. Encore sous le choc de se que je venais de voir, elle me prit par la main et me dit : " Shizuru je suis venu te sauver de se mariage arranger "

Si elle savait à quel point se qu'elle m'avait dis à ce moment la me touchait, je faillis fondre en larmes. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer à sa déclaration qu'elle me prit dans ses bras et sauta par la fenêtre. Par chance ma chambre était au première étage mais sur le coup on visage était passé par toutes les couleurs possible et imaginable.

Nous avons traversé le jardin sans trop d'encombre, les soldats nous croyants toujours dans ma chambre.

Un beau destrier blanc nous attendait à la sortie du manoir Fujino.

Natsuki était montée avant moi pour ensuite pouvoir m'aider à monté. Elle me tendit un bras et moi une main, quand elle me souleva pour que je puisse grimper sur le cheval, celà m'a fait penser aux contes de fées avec les princesses et les princes charmants. Sauf que la c'était la princesse et sa princesse charmante. Cette idée me faisait beaucoup rire. Quand je fus bien installée derrière Natsuki, elle me demanda se qu'il y avait d'hilarant dans notre situation actuelle. Lorsque je lui ais expliquer, l'image que j'avais eu à cette instant les petites joues de ma princesse charmante devinrent empourprées. Ce qui avait encore plus provoqué mon hilarité.

On était dans une forêt le soleil n'était pas encore couché. J'étais toujours tranquillement callée derrière ma princesse charmante. Au cours de notre escale, j'avais placé mes mains autour de sa taille, la serrant plus fort à chaque instant, pas que j'ai peur de tomber, loin de la mais juste pour le plaisir de sentir mon ange gardien dans mes bras. J'aime tellement cette sensation. Quand je sens Natsuki dans mes bras la terre pourrait s'arréter de tourner, je n'en aurais rien à faire. Il commençait à faire froid dans cette forêt et je commençais à trembloter. Natsuki s'en rendit compte et défit son veston pour me le mettre sur mes frêles épaules. L'odeur de Natsuki en était imprégnée.

" Princesse charmante ou allons nous? "

" Arréte de m'appeller comme ça, c'est gênant à la fin... "

Natsuki était rouge pivoine, décidément elle ne pouvait vraiment rien cacher à Shizuru même pas ses émotions.

" Ne t'inquiéte pas nous sommes bientot arrivés "

" Arrivé ou? "

" Quelque part "

Dans la semi obscurité, j'entraperçus, une maisonnet à quelque mètre de la ou nous étions. Elle n'était pas bien grande mais suffisante pour deux personnes.

Elle arréta le cheval et descendit, puis comme pour monter, elle m'aida à descendre.

" Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

" Je crois bien que ça se voit, c'est une maison " répliqua Natsuki en se moquant de moi " C'est moi qui l'ai construite enfin des amis m'on aidé sinon j'aurais pas pu finir à temps "

Je sentis mon coeur se serrer, elle avait fais ça pour moi. Je restais sans voix, je ne savais pas quoi dire devant cet exploit si ce n'est l'aimer encore plus qu'avant. Il n'y aura donc jamais de mots pour décrire mes sentiments à son égard. Toujours perdus dans mes pensées, je ne me rendis pas compte que Natsuki me tendait les clés pour que je fusse la première personne à rentrer dans la maisonnet.

" Alors Shizuru tu te décides à les prendre ou bien c'est moi qui le fait "

Je pris les clés et dis sur un ton moqueur.

" On dirait un couple de jeunes mariés, qui entrent pour la première fois dans leur demeur "

Si seulement c'était le cas.

Natsuki ne répliqua pas à l'attaque, elle rougissait et tourna la tête pour ne pas que je m'en aperçois.

J'ouvris la porte et alluma la lumière. L'entrée donnait sur le salon, à gauche du salon se trouvait la cuisine et sur la droite se trouvait la chambre avec la salle de bain.

Dans la chambre il n'y avait qu'un seul lit mais celui-ci était immense. En regardant fixement le lit, je sentis mes joues s'emfflamer. Des pensées étranges me venaient à l'esprit, je voulais faire _ceux-ci et cela _avec Natsuki.

" Je suis désolé pour le lit mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux donc on va devoir dormir ensemble mais si ça te dérange je peux prendre le canapé. Mais on alternera parce que je pense qu'on va rester un certain temps et je me vois mal tout le temps dormir dans le canapé"

" Nan ne t'inquiéte pas ça ne me dérange pas de dormir avec toi...bien au contraire..."

Natsuki rougit et voulut répondre mais je l'as coupa dans son élant.

" Au faite pourquoi es tu venu me sauver ? "

" Bah...euh comment dire...j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête. Jétais chez moi et je me suis imaginé toi et cet homme et ça m'a mit hors de moi. Je ne supporterai pas qu'une autre personne te touche. Ca peut te paraître bizarre mais à chaque que je te vois, j'ai mon coeur qui me serre et mes lèvres se sentent comme émenté par ta bouche, je ..."

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ca faisait un moment que j'attendaiscet instant. Je fis un baiser chaste à ma princesse charmante et me retira lentement attendant une réaction mais la surprise fut au comble, elle prit mes joues entre ses mains et finit se que j'avais commencé.

Depuis se jour, je vis paisiblement dans cette maisonnet avec ma princesse charmante. Et nous attendons une petite fille. (note: je sais pas comment elles ont fait xD)

** END**


End file.
